We seek support for three speakers, and partial support for three young scientists, for a Lipidomics Symposium as part of the 2006 Conference of ISSFAL, the International Society for the Study of Fatty Acids and Lipids. ISSFAL 2006 incorporates the (6th) International Congress on Essential Fatty Acids and Eicosanoids and the (3rd) PUFA in Maternal and Infant Health. About 600 attendees are expected to attend this conference, to be held 23-28 July 2006 in Cairns, Australia. The objective of the Lipidomics Session is to introduce modern lipidomic mass spectrometry to an audience of senior and junior lipid researchers, many of whom are working in alcohol research. The ultimate goal is to foster the use of modern lipidomics tools by lipid and alcohol researchers, and to introduce some of the distinguished speakers to new areas of application in lipid metabolism. The program consists of six speakers all with extensive publications in mass spectrometry and in lipid metabolism. The organizers (Drs Brenna and Kim) regularly attend the ISSFAL conferences and international mass spectrometry conferences, and chose the speakers to reflect a breadth of lipidomics work and to correspond with the themes of the ISSFAL 2006 conference. ISSFAL 2006 is expected to be among the most important international lipid metabolism conferences of the year, and a lipidomics symposium is timely given the increasing progress in this area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]